The Bunnies have multiplied!
by DarkKnight1
Summary: Sequel to "Anya's worst nightmare" Anya finds out about the deception and returns to seek revenge.


Subject: Fic: The Bunnies have multiplied

Title: The Bunnies have multiplied

Author: Socrates

Rating: G

Disclaimer: How many time do I have to say this? Yes I am Joss 

Whedon. Just kidding!

Distribution: You may put it where you wish.

Summary: Anya finds out about Buffy and Xander's trickery and returns 

for revenge.

Spoilers: General

Feedback: Yes please!

Author's notes: This is the sequal to my Anya's worst nightmare fic. 

I got the idea from primagee. I think I said that right. I apologize 

if not.

******

Anya stomred down the darkened street with purpose. She was on a 

mission. She had been scorned and if their was one thing that she was 

good at it was getting revenge.

"I'll turn that little prick into a toad, or maybe a chicken. They're 

pretty scary too."

It had suddenly occured to Anya on her way out of Sunnydale that 

there was no such thing as a rod that could change matter. And even 

if there was, why would it change something into a Rabbit. Then it 

had occured to her. All the looks that she had caught Xander and 

Buffy giving her. All the whispered words. The way he had been 

treating Anya lately. The lack of sex. It all meant one thing. She 

had been betrayed by the one she loved. 

She had been scorned

And she was gonna get even.

******

The bell above the door tinkled slightly when Anya stepped into the 

shop. She knew that they would be here at this time. Researching one 

demon or the next.

Her heel clacked loudly against the floor as she marched over to the 

counter.

She slammed her palm onto the little call bell over and over, waiting 

for someone to respond.

It was eeriely quiet in the shop and she began to get scared.

She left the counter to walk into the back room. It was as empty as 

the front. She then checked the training room to find the same 

situation.

She was on her way back to the front, when she heard a sound coming 

from the basement.

Gathering up her courage, she began to tiptoe down the steps to see 

what was making the noise.

When she reached the bottom, she turned the light on to look around. 

The basment was as desolate as the rest of the place. She was about 

to go back upstairs, when she heard the noise again.

It seemed to be coming from under a white tarp that was draped 

nearby. She slowly made her way over to the tarp and with trembling 

fingers, reached out and pulled it back.

To come face to face with White furred Rabbit

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Her scream shattered the silence of the night as she tripped over 

herself in an attempt to escape the furred terror.

The Bunny did what bunnies do.

It leaped through the air and landed on her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNOTAGAIN!

She scrambled up the steps, all the while trying to fend off the evil 

bunny.

When she finally reached the top she managed to wrench the bunnie off 

of her and toss it in the air. The bunnie landed gracefully as 

bunnies do.

She smiled at her triumph and turned around to leave the store.

She came face to face with seven white, furry rabbits.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

ANARMYOFDEMONBUNNIES"

She hissed at the bunnies and the bunnies hissed back.

She threw one of her shoes at one of the bunnies.

that vary same bunny bit her.

"OUCH!" She cried as she started hopping on her good leg in an effort 

to evade the bunnies.

The bunnies seemed intrigued by this and began hopping after her.

"DAMMIT!. THE BUNNIES ARE AFTER ME!"

She continued hopping around the store in an effort to evade the 

bunnies and the bunnies continued hopping after her.

Then she got the brilliant idea to try a magic spell.

Did you know that bunny rabbits really hate fire?

Suddenly Anya found herself to be on the bad side of seven very 

pissed off bunnies. Almost as one they hopped onto her and Anya 

became a living freakshow.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

GETOFFMEEVILSOULESSMONSTERS!"

Apparently rabbits don't like to be yelled at either.

She let out another piercing scream as she felt one of the rabbits 

relieve itself on her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" she screamed

She seemed to be doing alot of that lately.

Silently thanking god that no one was around to see her in this 

ridiculous position, Anya set to ridding herself of her 'passengers'.

One by one the rabbits were flung off and scampered away.

When they were all gone, Anya took a minute to calm down.

"Anya, that wasn't very nice of you"

she spun around at the voice and found herself looking down at one of 

the bunnies.

"What...what do you want"

"That was a very mean thing to do, throwing a shoe at me." the bunnie 

replied in what was obviously Buffy's voice" I may be a rabbit, but 

I'm still the slayer."

"Buffy?" Anya squeaked out

"That's right demon girl."

Anya watched horrified as the others rabbits hopped up to join the 

buffyhare.

"Anya, you shouldn't have done that to my girlfriend" another rabbit 

said in Xander's voice."

"Yes, I really must concur. That was quite out of line Anya" the 

giles rabbit scolded.

Anya shook her head, "I can't believe I'm getting chewed out by a 

bunny"

"Believe it chit" the Spike bunny assured her.

"Yeah, y'know what? I never did like you." the dawn rabbit hissed."

"Always messing up my spells" willow bunny added."

"And making fun of my girlfiend" Tara bunny contributed.

"What are you gonna do?" Anya asked in a tiny trembling voice.

"Were gonna suck out your soul" the rabbits all replied at once.

Then their eyes glowed red.

You've never seen a woman run so fast.

Screaming all the way, Anya shot down the street and away from the 

magic box.

"She's gone." Buffy bunny said to the others.

"Okay Will. Undo it." Xander bunny added.

A flash of light later and Buffy, Xander, Tara, Willow, Dawn and 

Spike stood in the middle of the room, along with a single bunny.

Buffy knelt down and picked up the bunny. "You did a good job. Yes 

you did you cute little thing." she cooed at it.

"Hey Tara, good job impersonating the G-man."

Tara just smiled shyly. "Thanks!"

Spike slapped Xander across the back. "That was bloody brilliant 

mate! he complimented.

"Hey!" Buffy pouted, "It was my idea too."

"You're right!" Spike acknowledged, "You deserve a nice big kiss. "He 

said as he mad his move on her.

"You do and I'll have Willow turn you into a rabbit for real."

"On second thought, how about a handshake?"

The praise continued for several more minutes before the sound of the 

bell was heard and they all looked up to see Giles walk in.

"I just saw the strangest thing." he began, "Anya was running down 

the street, screaming at the top of her lungs that the bunnies are 

taking over. Didn't she leave town."

Xander nodded, "Yeah G-man but this time I get the feeling she'll be 

gone for good."

Buffy looked at him curiously, "What makes you say that?"

Xander grinned wickedly. "I left a little present in her car."

Just then the silence of the night was shattered by a piercing scream.

The others looked at him accussingly, "What did you do?" Buffy 

questioned.

Xander merely grinned at her. "That my dear is for me to know and you 

to never find out."

Buffy smiled at hi seductively as she stepped close to him, "Never?" 

she asked in that innocent way that got him going.

"We'll n...never...is a...l...long time."

Buffy smiled at him in triumph, "Damn straight."

"I hate to break up this little moment the two of you have going, but 

I would like to close up for the night, so if you wouldn't mind." 

giles remonstrated.

"Sure thing G-man."

"Y'know Xander" Buffy started as they walked to the door, "If this is 

how you treat your girlfriends then something has me wondering when 

you're gonna scare ME off"

Xander took her in his arms and rubbed noses with her. "Don't worry, 

you'll always be my Buffy bunny."

Buffy smiled and pulled him into a steamy kiss.

When she pulled away she looked at him seductively. "Wanna go have 

sex?"

Xander smile just about split his face into, "I thought you'd never 

ask."

Arm in arm, they walked out of the store together.

Spike just stared after them for a few seconds.

"AWW DOUBLE CRAP!"

******

On the street a few hundred yards away from the shop, a worn bugs 

bunny doll lay face down on the asphalt. 

On its chest was taped a piece of paper with a very simple message.

'WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE'

Signed 'them'

The End

Feedback keeps me going

"Su


End file.
